Create Links and Pages
H. J. RES. 5 111th Congress, 1st Session H.J. Res. 5 introduced during the 111th Congress, 1st session is "proposing an amendment to the Constitution of the United States to repeal the twenty-second article of amendment, thereby removing the limitation on the number of terms an individual may serve as President." The Twenty-second Amendment (Amendment XXII) of the United States Constitution sets a term limit for the President of the United States. In The House of Representatives, January 6, 2009, Mr. Serano introduced the following joint resolution which was referred to The Committee on The Judiciary. http://www.govtrack.us/congress/billtext.xpd?bill=hj111-5 "Proposing an amendment to the Constitution of the United States to repeal the twenty-second article of amendment, thereby removing the limitation on the number of terms an individual may serve as President. Resolved by the Senate and House of Representatives of the United States of America in Congress assembled (two-thirds of each House concurring therein), That the following article is proposed as an amendment to the Constitution of the United States, which shall be valid to all intents and purposes as part of the Constitution when ratified by the legislatures of three-fourths of the several States within seven years after the date of its submission for ratification: ‘Article-- ‘The twenty-second article of amendment to the Constitution of the United States is hereby repealed.’." Representative José E. Serrano represents the 16th Congressional District of New York - the Bronx. He is the only Congressman from New York City on the exclusive House Appropriations Committee and is serves as Chairman of the Subcommittee on Financial Services and General Government. This prestigious chairmanship allows Congressman Serrano to lead the subcommittee, which oversees the budgets of multiple agencies, including the Treasury Department including the IRS; the FDIC; the District of Columbia; the Judicial branch, and other agencies. Congressman Serrano is also Senior Whip for the Majority Whip operation, a position through which he helps develop strategies to marshal support for party positions and legislation. Party position is influenced by who is in power. If Democratic President Barack Obama is re-elected to an additional four year term as President, he would benefit significantly from this piece of legislation as H.J. 5 would be active for the office holder of 2014 and based on the text of this resolution, have no term limit. President Obama has stated that he clearly views the Constitution as an obstacle to “political and economic justice in this society.” The Constitution has served Mr. Obama well, in allowing him to avoid providing proof that he meets the requirements of the natural-born citizen clause, Article II, Section 1 of The U.S. Constitution, for eligibility as President. No court, including The Supreme Court has required Mr. Obama to provide formal documentation of his birth and citizenship. Obama has also remarked that the Constitution “reflected the fundamental flaw of this country that continues to this day. http://www.newsmax.com/insidecover/obama_constitution/2008/10/27/144675.html The Courts have yet to determine who has standing in a court of law to enforce the provisions of Article II, Section 1. http://serrano.house.gov/Biography.aspx Category: Congressional Legislation Category: Congress Category: Constitution